Crash and Burn
by Mimi Ishida1
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 UP!!] A Seto/Joey fic. A student falls in love with his teacher, but something tragic happens. What will happen when he falls in love with her brother? R&R!!
1. Seto Kaiba

Chapter 1: Seto Kaiba  
  
(A/N: Well, this is the Seto/Joey fic that I promised and yes this song title is based on the song by Savage Garden. Note that it has a bit Seto/Shizuka in the beginning, so please bear with that, all you puppyshipping fans! I promise you that I will make the Seto/Shizuka stuff short, so you can enjoy the good stuff. Well, please R&R!)  
  
This is my seventh school that I have been transferred to, due to many fights I have gotten into. I personally didn't care; being the rich guy I am, running a huge company, who needs education? I went to school because of my reputation. I mean, what kind of person leads a company and hasn't even finished high school? Being a Junior I am, I have been receiving invites to many rare colleges, but I'll have to finish high school first. Ugh.  
  
Domino High. Looked clean. Rational. I might as well survive in this new area. I walked into my first class. I looked for the teacher, but I was awfully surprised when I saw her.  
  
She was a head shorter than me and looked around my age. She had long brownish hair and big green eyes. She gave me a huge smile and took the transfer slip from my hand.  
  
"Seto Kaiba? Hi, My name is Shizuka Jounouchi. Just call me teacher. I feel weird when people call me Ms. Jounouchi, if you know what I mean. Well, I am your teacher for the semester. Why don't you take a seat over there?" The teacher pointed at a vacant seat near the window. I took my seat, as the whole class settled down.  
  
"Class! I want you to welcome a new student, Seto Kaiba!" The teacher ushered me to stand. I stood up, as I looked around at the classmates. Then I sat back down.  
  
"I heard he got into major fights..."  
  
"He got suspended seven times!!"  
  
"He's a problem kid, don't talk to him..."  
  
"But he's cute!!"  
  
I ignored the comments going around the room. I might as well become the 'problem' kid in this school too. I didn't care. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder.  
  
"Hey Kaiba, urm, mind if I call you Seto?" I turned around to see a boy with blond hair, giving me a huge grin. I shrugged.  
  
"The name is Jounouchi Katsuya, but you can just call me Joey. Welcome to the class. Hope you know that the teacher is my little sister," Joey grinned. And he's proud of that? A younger sibling having more brains then the older one? How...sad...  
  
"Younger?" I looked at him sympathetically.  
  
"Don't ask, it just happened," Joey continued to grin.  
  
"Right..." I turned around to face forward. I looked outside of the window to see sophomores playing sports. The scene became boring, as I looked towards the front, as the teacher was explaining some math problems. Then I felt another tap.  
  
"You should hang with me, you know, I can show you around..." Joey said. I shrugged. Then I drew my attention back to Shizuka, I mean, the teacher.  
  
I watched her move her arms. Her lips. I didn't know half the things she was saying.  
  
"Kaiba?" I jolted up.  
  
"Yyes?" I snapped out of my daydream, as the teacher called on me.  
  
"Can you solve this problem?" The teacher pointed at the board.  
  
"Yeah sure," I walked up to the board. I solved the fairly easy problem.  
  
"That's correct Kaiba, BUT! Your forgetting something," the teacher gave me a huge smile. "Always remember to put the degree sign."  
  
My hand was on the chalk, and then the teacher grabbed my hand. Her hand was over mine, as she made a degree sign over the answer. Her hands felt soft and nice, as it led my thumb and index finger to draw that small circle. She finally let go, as I tried hard not to blush.  
  
"Always remember that, okay?" the teacher smiled at me once more, as she patted my shoulder. I nodded, as I sat back in my seat.  
  
It was finally lunchtime. I walked to the cafeteria and ordered a bowl of hot ramen. I took a seat at a random table, as I noticed Joey coming to my table.  
  
**  
  
"Ramen, eh?" He sat across me, as he watched me eat. I stopped eating shortly, for something else caught my attention.  
  
I noticed the teacher walking down the hallway with the other teachers...  
  
"Yo, if you aren't eating that, I'll eat it!" Joey took the chopsticks out of my right hand, as he grabbed my ramen bowl. He slurped loudly, as he enjoyed the meal. Hah. How uncute.  
  
I continued to look out in the hallway. Daydreaming about the teacher. What made me so attracted to her? I never felt that way ever in my life. Was it her smile? Her cuteness? I really have no clue.  
  
"OY! What are you thinking about?" Joey asked, as he finished the ramen.  
  
"Nothing." I shrugged, as I lay back in my seat.  
  
"Haha, you finally answered me," Joey grinned. "Well, thanks for lunch!"  
  
Joey threw the trash away, as the lunch bell rang. "We better get to class."  
  
I nodded, as I waited for him to leave, but he still stood there.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Let's go together," Joey grabbed my arm, as I toppled forward. Whatever.  
  
** School finally ended. I decided to explore the school for a while longer. I wandered around the halls and noticed a small door at the way end of the corridor. I went in to the dusty room and looked around. It seemed to be a music room. I noticed a piano at the center of the room, with various instruments all around the room.  
  
The items were filed with dust. I walked up to the piano and rubbed my finger on top. Dust. I opened the piano cover and pressed one of the keys. Then I sat in the seat and played a familiar piece by Mozart.  
  
The keys flowed with my fingers, as a beautiful melody came out. The music calmed me, as I continued to play rapidly. The music playing faster and faster. Then it stopped with a soft melody ending the song.  
  
I heard claps in the background and turned around to see the teacher smiling down at me. "Where have you learned to play like that?"  
  
I tried my best not to blush. "Um. I guess I grew up with these skills."  
  
"That's great. Your sure one of a kind. Our music class closed down due to the lack of students majoring in musical talent, but your something, Seto Kaiba," She placed her hand on my shoulder and smiled down at me. "Wanna play a duet?"  
  
"Sure, which song?" I asked, as I scooted a bit to make room for her to sit in. She sat down besides me. So close. I can smell the scent of her hair.  
  
"Um, I don't know, you choose," She smiled.  
  
We ended up playing a song by Bach. The teacher was really good at playing.  
  
"Your really musically talented," the teacher smiled. She really looked young. She looked even younger than me. At that moment, I really wanted to kiss her.  
  
Then I kissed her.  
  
(Yeah, not much Seto/Joey here, but I promise you it'll come out in the next chapter or so. Please be patient with me! Thanks! Oh and please leave a review!) 


	2. Jounouchi Katsuya

Chapter 2: Jounouchi Katsuya  
  
(A/N: Yeah, this is Joey's POV. Sorry to JimboJillGeorge! I would make this a Seto/Shizuka story, but I am firm with my word. This will be a Seto/Joey fic. I have other Seto/Shizuka stories that I wrote though. ^^;; Well, this will be the last chapter of seto/Shizuka-ness, I promise for the awaited Seto/Joey! Don't worry!)  
  
I played a few rounds of basketball with my classmates after school. Obviously I whooped their asses and won a few bucks from betting. Hehe! I went to look for my sister, so we can go home together. I went to her classroom and found her not to be there.  
  
Well, there's only one place she can be. The music room. She always loved music and wanted to be a music teacher, but music failed in this school. Oh well.  
  
I walked to the music room and was about to knock on the door, but it happened to be open. I walked in slowly, wanting to scare her, but something was different.  
  
Why the hell was my sister kissing Seto?  
  
I stood behind the door. Then I took another peek. They seemed to smile at each other.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Kaiba looked to the side.  
  
"No, its okay. I felt that way for you too." I watched my sister blush to the side. I couldn't take this anymore. I ran off home on my own.  
  
**  
  
We didn't live in a very rich area. It was just my sister and me, living off of her teaching money. I offered to work, but she told me I needed my education. I walked into the small house. It had one room and one bathroom. Shizuka gave me the room and she slept in the living room couch. I feel so bad and selfish. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a can of coke, as I slumped into my room. I lied down on the bed.  
  
"Seto..." Why was he in my mind? I didn't care, I mean we are both guys. But there was this feeling inside of me that drew me towards him. What was this feeling? I don't know, but whatever it is, it hurts. It hurts real bad.  
  
I heard the door click open. I greeted my sister. "Hey sis."  
  
"Hello," my sister smiled at me. She seemed happy. I'm not too surprised. To be kissed by Seto, who wouldn't be happy? I wonder how it felt. To kiss him. His lips on mine. Would it be cold? Would it be warm? How would it taste? Sweet? Bitter? Sour?  
  
"Tomorrow, you have a test, study hard, or do you want me to help?" my sister knocked on my door.  
  
"No, its okay, I have everything under control," I pointed at my head, as I waved her off. No, I wasn't jealous. Why should I be? I should be happy for my sister, but why does it hurt so much inside?  
  
**  
  
The test was fairly easy. I think I passed it with an average grade. I looked for Seto during lunch, but I couldn't find him...or my sis. I walked around the campus ground, telling my friends I had other things to do then to play sports with them.  
  
I wanted to find Seto. Where is he? I cringed at the thought of him being with my sister. I shouldn't be jealous. Be happy. Be happy for your sister Joey.  
  
**  
  
Shizuka came home late again tonight. I heard some laughter, as I looked out of the window. Seto was with her. Both of them smiling with happiness. I wanted that happiness. What did I do to not deserve such happiness?  
  
I watched as Seto gave my sister a kiss on the cheek, as she came in through the door. I looked away from the window to greet her. I'll pretend I never saw that.  
  
"Joey! Hey," my sister smiled, as she took off her shoes.  
  
"Are you hungry?" I simply asked.  
  
"No, its okay, I just ate," she smiled.  
  
"Oh, with who?" I asked.  
  
"With Se-" Then my sister paused. She wouldn't dare reveal the fact that she's dating her student. "With some several other teachers."  
  
"Oh I see." I started to wash my dishes, as she sat on the table to correct some papers. To go on a date with Seto. How would that feel?  
  
**  
  
Shizuka and Seto were impossible to find after school and during lunch. After several days of disappearance, I found my sister at home, crying.  
  
"Shizuka! What's the matter?" I quickly kneeled beside my sister.  
  
"Big brother...I'm..." She sobbed, as she clutched onto me.  
  
"Tell me. What happened? It's going to be okay! Tell me!" I hugged her, as she soaked my shirt with her tears.  
  
"I'm...I'm..I'm..." She would not finished her damn sentence.  
  
"I'm? Finish your sentence Shizuka!!" I grabbed onto her shoulder.  
  
"I'm pregnant!" I let go. I didn't guess who the father was. She continued to sob, as my grasp on her shoulder loosened up.  
  
I put my hands around my mouth. "How? How?"  
  
"They... know. The...school...district.." She managed the say.  
  
"Don't try to talk, it's okay."  
  
"No it's not okay. Joey, I'm fired!" She pounded my chest, as she clutched onto my shirt even tighter.  
  
I didn't know whether I should be angry with Seto, for what he had done to my sister. Then I decided to ask my sister directly who the father was.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Who's who?"  
  
"Who's the father?" I asked, she looked down in shame.  
  
"Seto Kaiba..."  
  
**  
  
There was a knock on the door. I opened it to see him. Seto Kaiba.  
  
"What?" I asked. Shizuka was sleeping in my room.  
  
"Don't think I don't care. I came to ask to marry her." Seto plainly stated. The words speared into my heart. Marriage?  
  
"Oh..." I looked towards the side. My heart ached with pain. Why was he doing this to me?  
  
**  
  
Today was the wedding day at a Catholic Church. Everyone was present except for the bride. Shizuka seemed to have forgotten to pick up her dress. She decided to meet us at the wedding. People from the school came with gifts and presents, as they smiled at the couple to be.  
  
Seto stood at the altar. I was best man, so I stood next to him. I noticed his little brother being the ring bearer. Cute kid. Seto really looked nice in his suit, it made me wish he was mine...  
  
Why wasn't my sister coming? What took her so long? Then an ambulance passed by. What was going on?  
  
"Jounouchi Katsuya?" Policemen filed into the Church.  
  
"Yes, that's me." I walked up to them. "Is anything wrong?"  
  
"Is Jounouchi Shizuka your sister?"  
  
"Yes, she is."  
  
"She died in a car accident."  
  
(Sorry, not much Seto/Joey in here, yet. The next chapter will be full of it. I swear!! Please R&R!!) 


	3. Seto Kaiba

Chapter 3: Seto Kaiba  
  
((A/N: Yeah, now the Seto/Joey-ness starts! Hee hee, thanks for your patience! This chapter is the start of your puppyshipping needs! ^^))  
  
Car accident? What? Was I hearing right?  
  
"Excuse me officers, what did you just say?" I ran down the altar to where Joey and the policemen were.  
  
"Shizuka Jounouchi died in a car crash. She seemed to be running with a wedding dress on, but got hit by a car, on the way."  
  
How can they explain her death so simply? Someone died. Joey fell on the ground. His face expressionless. I began to hear sobs come from him. He kneeled on the ground, sobbing. The whole church was corrupted my sadness, as everyone was filled with tears.  
  
"Joey, let's go," I patted him. The two of us got into my car, as we drove to the hospital.  
  
**  
  
"Please! Don't go in there!" nurses wailed out, but I didn't care. I wanted to see her. Shizuka.  
  
Joey and I ran into the white emergency room. There was a metal bed in the middle with a white cloth of it. I could see the outline of her figure.  
  
"Shizuka..." I walked up to the bed slowly. When I reached there, my hand was on the cover, debating whether to lift it or not.  
  
I looked over to Joey, who gave me a small nod through his tears.  
  
I slowly opened the covers, as tears slowly ran down my cheek.  
  
Her face was undamaged, but her body looked horrible. I saw the dry blood from her head and the blood stained bandages over her body. I kneeled down. Shizuka...  
  
Joey walked towards me, as he also kneeled down. He hugged me, as I hugged him back. This may be the only thing I need right now. Comfort. Consolation. Care.  
  
The two of us cried together the whole night long, as Shizuka will never be in our lives ever again.  
  
**  
  
Two months have passed by. Things started to heal. My mind was now filled with happy memories with Shizuka. I wasn't sad anymore.  
  
I decided to visit Joey. I drove to his house and walked up to his one room house. I rang the doorbell.  
  
"Who's there?" I heard Joey's voice call out.  
  
"It's me, Kaiba." I waited for him to open the door.  
  
"Hey Kaiba, come in." Joey invited me in. This was the first time that I have ever been in this house. I looked around the shabby place. It must have been much neater if Shizuka was around.  
  
"Want a drink?" Joey threw me a can of coke, as he sipped his own. He swung himself on the couch. "Make yourself at home."  
  
Joey probably had it hard. After Shizuka's death, he was forced to get a job, in order to pay for the rent and food. There were piles of dishes in the sink and dirty clothes flung everywhere.  
  
I slowly sipped my coke, as I sat on the couch next to him. Then an idea hit me. I placed my coke on his dirty table and turned my direction to him.  
  
I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Live with me."  
  
Joey dropped his coke, as it spilled on the ground. "Wha-?"  
  
"Live with me." I repeated.  
  
Joey's eyes widened, then it became small. "I don't think I can. I don't want to be a burden for you and your family."  
  
"Family? In biologic terms, you are my brother in law, so that is family, right?" I smiled a bit, as I noticed Joey's small frown turn in to a smile.  
  
"I guess your right."  
  
**  
  
The month was December. The month that I allow all my workers and servants go on a vacation. Mokuba went on a winter camp with his friends. The mansion was empty to Joey and me.  
  
"Whoa, huge place," Joey threw his stuff on the ground, as he looked around.  
  
"Heh, well I'll show you to your room. My chef's on a vacation, so we'll have to cook food on our own, ya know," I explained, as I helped him with his stuff. I led him to a huge room. The room contained a queen sized bed and an oak dresser. There were two doors that led to a huge closet and a huge bathroom.  
  
"Settle down." I closed the door behind him, as I decided to go down and check my company's status.  
  
**  
  
Joey was taking awhile. I expected him to come out of his room by now, but it didn't seem to happen. Then I decided to check up on him. I opened the door, as I didn't see him. Then I heard some splashing noises coming from the bathroom.  
  
I hesitated. Should I go in? Ehhh, we are all guys, not like he's going to do anything. I opened the door to see Joey splashing around in the bathtub with a rubber ducky.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" I asked. Then I noticed him blushing mad.  
  
"Hehehe, just cleaning myself," Joey scratched his head. I was bored.  
  
"Need help?" I asked simply, as Joey squeezed his rubber ducky, making a squeaky sound.  
  
"Um. Sure," Joey's face was unbelievably red. I rolled up my sleeves, as I applied shampoo to my hands. Then I sat down on the edge of the tub and began to rub my shampoo filled hands in his hair.  
  
"Ow," Joey rubbed his eyes. It seemed that I got shampoo in his eyes.  
  
"Oh! Sorry," I leaned over, as I gently rubbed his face with water, rinsing away the shampoo stinginess. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just a small sting," Joey looked up at me and gave me a smile. That smile was utterly the same smile as Shizuka's.  
  
"You have Shizuka's smile," I lifted up his chin.  
  
"I guess so," Joey's face turned even a brighter red, and then I leaned down. I couldn't help it.  
  
I kissed him.  
  
Surprisingly, he kissed back. Pulling me down into the bathtub. I didn't care. My clothes grew heavy by absorbing the bath water. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Enjoying every moment of the kiss...  
  
((Hee hee, yay! Okay, well more Seto/Joey-ness coming up! Please leave a review! It really motivates me to write more and faster. Thanks!)) 


End file.
